


Dart Game

by pairatime



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck and Luz play darts against some Aussie and don’t end as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dart Game

**Author's Note:**

> the idea for this one came from love_vargas who has some great ideas when it comes to Easy men.
> 
> 2dozenowies: Bruises

“Oh and you win again,” Luz cheered again as the Aussie hit the inner ring just outside the bull’s-eye.

“Damn it Mitch! You won again,” Buck added as Mitch and his other Aussie friends cheered and called for beer.

“Looks like this rounds on you mates,” Mitch gloated as he looked over at the pile of dollars, pounds and smokes.

“Or we can up the stakes,” Buck suggested, “what do you say guys.”

“Are you sure you can afforded it mates?” one of Mitch’s friends asked.

“We’ve got another 20 US and two packs of smokes, you up for it,” Luz taunted as he held up the goods.

“Come on winner takes all, last through whoever gets closest to the bull’s-eye,” Buck added.

“What do you say guys?” Mitch asked his friends before he took some cash and smokes on the pile, “We’re in Yanks.”

Buck just grinned as he took the offered dart with his left hand and that’s when Luz interpret him, “Hey Buck aren’t you right handed?”

“Right Luz, what would I do without you?!” Buck said as he swapped hands and threw the dart hitting the red center, “Bull’s-eye!” he and Luz yelled.

“Great shot Buck,” Luz added as he slapped Buck on the back.

“Mitch I think we just got played by these Yanks,” one of Mitch’s friends said as he eyed Buck.

“Yeah I think we did, what’s with the left right switch Boys,” Mitch demand to know.

“Guys, Guys I’m just better with my right hand but I always forget simple mistake guys,” Buck said as he smiled at the group.

“You should have played it straight mate,” Mitch growled as he threw the first punch.

***

“Damn Luz why don’t you run that fast during PT,” Compton joked as he bent over breathing hard.

“During PT I have 100 pounds of radio on my back, and a battalion of Aussie on our rear helped,” Luz responded as he fell back against a brick wall.

“Guys running after do help you run faster,” Buck laughed as he stretched and rested against the wall next to Luz, “tell me you grabbed the pile.”

“First thing I did,” Luz told the Blond man as he turned and looked over at Buck, “Mitch got you good there Buck,” Luz said frowned as he reached up and lightly brushed his thumb over the darkening marks on Buck’s left check.

Buck winced slightly at the light pressure on his cheek, “it’s not that bad, though I wouldn’t mind his unit backing us up,” Buck added as he closed his eye’s and leaned back into the wall letting out a deep breathe.

Luz just traced the bruise then slide his thumb over the split in Buck’s lip, “Take a seat and well use some of our winning,” Luz suggested as he pointed at some crates, “Mitch’s friend has a good right hook.”

“I think you broke his leg in return,” Luz joked as he pulled out the loot and opened a pack of Lucky Strikes and slipped two of the white sticks from the box and between his lips before he brought out his lighter and lit them both before sliding one of them between Buck’s lips.

“Next time he’ll know not to mess with the Airborne.”

“That he will Buck, that he will,” Luz added as he sat down next to Buck, “we should get something for that eye and you know Roe may need to do something to that lip.”

“Come on George, we still have eight more hours of leave and you want to spend it at an aid station?”

“Maybe not, how about I just kiss it better?”

“We do still have that red cross room until morning don’t we George, that way you can reach _all_ my bruises.”


End file.
